Weak
by JealousDragon
Summary: Scorpius thinks he's tough. Only Rose knows how 'weak' he really is ;) Please read; it's funny and really cute :) REVIEW! (ONE SHOT)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No, I'm not crying. Something went in my eye.**

**A/N: Scorose one-shot YAY! :D**

**I hate my brain though. It comes up with plot ideas right before the exams which I can't help but write out :/**

**Anyway, so I think this a pretty used plot but I just wanted to have my own version of it. **

**Here we go…hope you like it! **

* * *

"And the winner of this year's Quidditch Cup is…Slytherin House!" announced Headmistress McGonagall as she handed the gleaming cup to Scorpius Malfoy.

The expression Scorpius was wearing was of absolute joy. He was grinning from ear to ear, hoisting the Cup while looking over the cheering crowd.

His smile faded a little as he realized something but nobody seemed to notice it.

* * *

"Rose! Wait!" he called at the redhead who was heading towards the Heads Common Room. She stopped and waited for Scorpius to catch up.

He was scowling at her.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking until she reached the portrait of the first Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts.

Rose smiled at Mildred White and said, "Hey Mildred!"

Mildred greeted her back and opened up because well, 'Hey Mildred' was the password. Behold the brilliant mind of the great Scorpius Malfoy! Last month, the password had been 'Yo Henry', after the first Head Boy.

Scorpius entered closely behind her and said seriously, "This is no matter of rolling eyes, Rose. Your boyfriend just won this year's Quidditch Cup and you weren't there to see it."

Rose snorted. "My _boyfriend _didn't win it. The Slytherin Quidditch Team did."

"Well, I am their captain. I practically won it," Scorpius stated smugly.

"Oh, really?" asked Rose, "Did you play alone?"

"No, but –"

"Then you didn't win. Besides, you know as well as anyone that I abhor that idiotic game, even if you can call it one," said Rose, making a face.

Scorpius winced. He had heard that many times but it still hurt, almost physically.

Usually, he disliked anyone who didn't like Quidditch but he just could not help falling for Rose.

"Rose, please don't say that," he begged, joining his hands in front of her.

Rose smiled slightly at him. "Drama queen," she said and headed towards her room.

Scorpius quickly caught her arm and brought her closer. "Not so fast, sugar."

She looked up at him, studying his 24/7 smug expression. "You think you're so tough, don't you?"

"I _am _tough," he said, as if this fact was a truth universally acknowledged.

"No, you're not. You may be the Slytherin Quidditch captain and have girls swooning after you but that doesn't mean you're tough. Or strong. Physically maybe but certainly not mentally," Rose said, waiting to see his reaction with an evil smirk on her face. If she knew Scorpius as well as she thought she did, this was going to be good.

He frowned a little. "Oh, really? And what proof do you have to prove that statement you just blatantly made?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Proof? You'll get proof soon enough. Say," she said leaning in a little, as if telling a secret, "how about I dare you about something?"

Scorpius's eyes flashed with excitement. He loved challenges. More than that, he loved winning them. "I'm all ears."

"Good," said Rose, "Refrain from snogging me for the next thirty minutes. Or wait –next _twenty _minutes."

Scorpius took a step back, utterly confused. This was not what he'd expected. At all.

"That's it?" he asked, blinking.

Rose shrugged and nodded. "That's it."

Scorpius grinned devilishly. "You're not very experienced in betting, are you? Anyhow, I accept your challenge. Prepare to lose, Rose."

Rose merely smiled at him. "We'll see, Scor."

With that, Rose went to her room.

Scorpius sat on the couch, still quite puzzled. What was Rose playing at here? Did she really think he couldn't resist her for twenty minutes? He had resisted her for two years -5th and 6th year –what was 20 minutes?

He hadn't expected something coming from Rose to be this easy. But, oh well. Always a first time for everything.

Just then, he heard Rose exit her room and saw her sit with him on the couch with a bright red lollipop in her hand.

Scorpius had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Maybe Rose had a strategy here but it was still a piece of cake…right?

She unwrapped the candy and put it in her mouth.

Scorpius pointed at it as if it were drugs, "Wh –Why are you eating that? Are you a seven year old?"

"Why? Are only seven year olds allowed to eat candy? I think not," she said as she continued sucking on her lollipop.

He gulped as he saw the candy painting her lips all red and luscious and just welcoming him for a snog. He thought about what it would be like to press his lips to hers right then and taste the sweet candy? Mmmm…

_STOP, _he internally screamed at himself, _Stop thinking about snogging her! You can't lose this bet. Your dignity is on the line. Stay strong._

Scorpius looked at the clock. Only thirteen minutes to go. Maybe if he didn't look at her, it would work.

So he grabbed the first book off the coffee table, opened up a random page and fixed his eyes on it, not reading a word.

He heard Rose laugh. He turned the book around and saw the title –'What To Expect When You're Expecting'. His cheeks turned red as he hurriedly kept the book back on the table and sputtered, "Why is that even here?"

Rose was still laughing. "I have no idea."

So instead of grabbing another inappropriate book, Scorpius stared at the fire blazing in front of him.

Ten minutes to go.

"Scorpius."

He gave no reply.

"Scorpius, listen."

"What?" he asked, eyes still firmly on the fire.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Hahahah…no, not at all. Why would you think that?" he asked uneasily.

Rose quietly went nearer to him and whispered huskily in his ear, "Am I making you nervous?"

Scorpius's heart flipped. _Don't pay attention to her. Do NOT pay attention to her at a-_

Rose kissed the corner of his mouth. "I am, aren't I?"

Scorpius's heart was hammering wildly against his chest. He could almost taste the sugary sweetness of her lips. If he only turned his head a little, he would get exactly what he wanted. Who cared about some silly little bet anyway? Not him that's for sur –"

_No. No, no, no, no. Don't think like that. You're straying from the goal. Only 5 minutes, Scorpius. 5 minutes._

Rose turned his face so he was looking directly into her large, innocent blue eyes. They were melting him…fast.

Her lips were inches away from his. He could smell her fruity shampoo and that damned candy as well.

"_Please _Rose," he pleaded with his desperate grey eyes, "Please don't do this. You're killing me."

"I'm aware of that," she responded, smiling with her bright red, candy layered lips.

_Two minutes, Scorpius._

However when there was only one to go, Scorpius made a split-second decision.

"Oh, shuck it," he said as he pressed his lips to hers, finally tasting heaven and savouring it.

"You do realize," said Rose, between kisses, "that you almost won the bet and then lost it?"

"I do," said Scorpius breathlessly.

"Couldn't you hold out for one more minute?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

"I could," Scorpius admitted, "but winning a silly bet doesn't change the fact that you do make me weak in the knees, Rose Weasley."

Rose smiled, not caring for a moment that's she'd won that trivial bet, and simply kissed him again.

After pulling away, Rose said, "At least now, you'll stop wearing that stupid smug expression 24/7."

Scorpius shrugged. "Yeah, probably. I think I'll reduce it to 23/7."

Prat. Prats never change.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Please leave a teensy little review to let me know what you think! Have a great day! :) **


End file.
